inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalberdBanryu
Warning You should reread over our image policy and hold off on uploading more photos until you know how to properly license them. Using the dropdown "Licensing" menu on our will show what licensing options you can choose. Please don't upload photos unless you can properly choose one of the templates the dropdown menu provides and use the as the image summary. You have 48 hours to license your recently uploaded photos or they will be deleted. Thanks. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:How can I help? Pretty much any article can be improved, but we do have a lot of underdeveloped character articles. If you're looking for a project, I would go through the stub category and look for something (or someone) that interests you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Izayoi Not at all. We have no evidence that Sesshōmaru even met Izayoi, so it doesn't make sense to have an entry for her in his relationships section. Feel free to remove it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Relationships I think it depends. Miroku and Sango barely interact with Naraku, for instance. I think that a section might be warranted, though only a small one. Sango's brother is under Naraku's control and her entire family/village was killed by him as well. Miroku's hand is cursed because of Naraku, and he continues a quest to defeat Naraku that consumed both his father and grandfather. Obviously these two have a lot of Naraku-related issues that deserve some mention in relationships. However, there are a lot of other characters who hate Naraku, from Jaken to Tekkei, that don't interact with him enough to constitute a "relationship" per se. So I think it just depends on who it is; take it on a case by case basis. As far as Naraku's relationship section goes, everything seems to be fine, although Magatsuhi doesn't really need to be mentioned, and the "foil to Inuyasha" bit should just be merged with the section on Inuyasha. I don't know which parts of the relationship section you did, but I looked at it as a whole and those were the only problems I could see.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm here to help. Although, if you're asking me something so soon after asking me a different question, you can just ask it under the same heading; you don't have to create a new section for it. As to your actual question, my understanding (I don't deal with chapter pages, so I'm not the one who created the layout, nor have I ever had to use it before) is that the synopsis is just brief bullet points, where as the summary is more in-depth. You only need to link anything that can or should be linked once per section. If a term appears multiple times in the summary, for instance, just link it the first time. However, since the synopsis is a different section from the summary, any term that appears there for the first time in that section must also be linked. This is just for the convenience of readers, so they don't have to scroll back up to previous sections to click on a link if they need to. You don't have to repeat the process for subsections though (anything with " Title " is a subsection, as opposed to " Title ", which is a regular section heading). Let me know if you need any clarification, I can understand that my explanation might not have been clear. :P --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::A couple things first. You keep leaving these " " on my talk page. Make sure you just edit an existing section, since I consider this all part of one conversation. Also, don't forget to sign your name with four tildes ("~~~~"). The categories can be change through visual mode; as of yet, that's the only way I know of to edit them, apart from editing the category section on the page itself (though this only goes for adding categories). Make sure that any categories you add are pre-existing categories. Site policy dicatates that all new categories must first be approved by an administrator before being created; so if you want to add a category of your own invention, just run it by me first. We do this as a check on people who create a bunch of junk or unnecessary categories. Otherwise feel free to add any category that already exists and is applicable to the page in question.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:50, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Um so you add chapters right? by --Jinierules (talk) 04:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) = Yes, thats what I've decided to do now. Chapter *Chapter 120 by --Jinierules (talk) 01:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Worry hello how are you doing? by --Jinierules (talk) 04:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Replied Hey, I've replied to your query on Suzaku's talk page. Hope it's okay :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want to change the format, I suppose you could just tell me what you had in mind, and if I think it's okay, I'll give you the go-ahead.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'd prefer consistency, so please only create new pages according to the pre-established layout formats, until we decide to change them. That being said, if you could show me a page that's been organized the way you want, so I have an example of what you're talking about; then I'd be able to determine for certain whether or not the way that you've described is more or efficient or not.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand, but policy is policy, and, for me, it'd be really irresponsible as an administrator to let someone willfully ignore the established layout guidelines; everything should be the same and standardized. It's better to just try and change the rules than break them in the meantime. All that is a little moot, though, since I do think your way is better, anyway; after looking at the example, it looks a lot cleaner and simpler. I always thought the earlier version was kind of weird anyway. So please go ahead and continue with your work on the chapter pages. Please let me know about any questions or problems that you may run up on in the future, if any.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes; since the real titles are in Japanese, we can translate them according to our own methods. And the accent marks are in keeping with this site's translation/romanization policies.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think putting the chapter's title page is a good idea, obviously. Also, as you guess, putting lots of information about new characters would be redundant, since that's what character pages are for. A sentence or two would probably suffice, like, "Kagome and Inuyasha meet a perverted monk named Miroku, who has a powerful vortex in his hand, called the Kazaana." Something like that. I do have a few things to point out about the format, though. I don't know if you've seen this, but a note/trivia section should be added in whenever possible. Also, since we're getting rid of the brief points, I think you should still add some sort of extremely brief summary in the intro. Sort of like what is done with our larger character pages. That way someone doesn't have to read the whole article to know what the gist was. Lastly, I don't think you should put scroll boxes where there aren't enough characters to actually make it scroll. This is an example. And I don't require any assistance with Ryūra, I always do these articles by myself; though after I'm done, feel free to read through it for spelling errors. I often leave many of them behind, haha. Thanks for the offer.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anything that could be considered "fun facts" like anime/manga differences, etc. can go in the trivia section. As for the image thing, I would hold off on that, since the chapter infobox isn't really shaped correctly for rectangular images, like the others are. I'll have to work on it at some point in the future; since I'm not an expert on code it may take me awhile.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Cover i put cover on Chapter 237 by --Jinierules (talk) 06:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Frustration Well, firstly I think it's good not to get too possessive over articles. There shouldn't be any feelings of "beating" somebody else to the "punch." This is a free site for everyone to use and edit. That being said, we've had issues with Jinie in the past and have asked her not to make bad edits. She has trouble with English, so this is a persistant issue. Have you attempted to talk with her yourself? I'm sure if you just asked her not to work on the chapter pages, since it's just creating more work for you, and are polite about it, she'll stop on her own.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Please Forgive me i just tried help for add chapters for you i didnt know i am autistic girl with grammar problem you should add Nihongo and Romajii from Inuyasha chapters in Wikipedia ok here by Jinierules (talk) 01:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) and happy new year by Jinierules (talk) 10:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you HB (shortened HalberdBanryu. Hope it's okay!) Ryoga (talk) 11:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay Banryu. Thanks again, hope you have a great time on Christmas day :) Ryoga (talk) 04:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) hello are you there ? by --Jinierules (talk) 02:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) are you still alive or not? : That's kind of rude, asking him such a question, Jinie. No one is expected to be online all the time. We have a life outside Wikia and Facebook to manage too. Ryoga (talk) 03:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy 2013 by --Jinierules (talk) 05:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inuyasha? There was a discussion long ago back during the construction of the pyramids, and we decided that InuYasha refers to the series, while Inuyasha refers to the character.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Help can i help you for writing for first half of chapters by --Jinierules (talk) 02:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Manga Chapters Dilemma I would go for the red links first; some detail is better than no detail. While I like our content to be quality content, completeness is ultimately what we strive for in every aspect of what we do here. Please do whichever you feel would be the best use of your time, however. If you prefer to expand existing articles rather than create them from scratch, feel free. I just think that having something down for those chapters is better than having 100% down for half, and 0% down for the other half. It's up to you, though if you absolutely want to know what's best for the wiki, filling in red links would be it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:37, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I would always include a character in the list of appearances section, name or not. It would be inaccurate to not include them. Whether or not you include their intentions and leak some plot elements before they are introduced is up to you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) My Birthday today is my birthday by --Jinierules (talk) 02:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Pictures? you add pictures on manga chapters? by --Jinierules (talk) 04:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images It's okay Banryu, you don't have to apologize Banryu. We have warned her against such issues (and grammar-related ones) in the past. I'll ask Suzaku to delete the title pages she has uploaded :) Ryoga (talk) 03:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) can i allowed upload scenes to manga chapters? by --Jinierules (talk) 03:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) yes by Jinierules (talk) 06:24, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sure :D Ryoga (talk) 13:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Vist from Kerala i vist my grandparents by --Jinierules (talk) 05:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah ask Ryoga by Jinierules (talk) 12:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chapter 19 Hi Banryu. Here's the diff, hope that helps :) Ryoga (talk) 13:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) New Chapter has come out here is set after Kagome return to feudal era by Jinierules (talk) 01:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :The special chapter! Too bad it's in Chinese :( Ryoga (talk) 06:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks man. I do really like the soundtracks by Kaoru Wada, probably even more so than the opening/ending themes. As far as your proposal, I would be interested. I wouldn't mind being kind of a "spell check" after you write/re-write a chapter. So just let me know whenever you've written a new chapter that you would like for me to take a look at (or I could probably just check it out in the wiki activity). Thanks dude; we'll speak again in the near future! Super Shmevan (talk) 20:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I actually have seen it now! When I wrote in my profile I hadn't gotten the first part of Final Act yet, but I have gotten it since then. And yes! I watched the second part on Hulu with English subtitles and it was great; I can't wait for part 2 to come out, I think it'll be released on like February 12. What did you think of The Final Act overall? It might be my favorite season. Super Shmevan (talk) 22:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) That is a good point, it's really hard to pick a favorite because I pretty much loved each season equally as well. Yeah, I'm not really sure why David Kaye didn't return in The Final Act and that was a little bit disappointing. The new voice actor (Michael Daingerfield?) didn't do a bad job or anything but it was still never quite the same. I would say the same thing about Kagome, I was having a hard time getting used to her new voice actress too. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda figured that she wasn't many people's favorite character; I actually quite like her though. And yeah I know that the manga and anime weren't exactly the same. I haven't read the manga but I bet like with all of the filler and stuff like that there's probably more in the anime that was not present in the manga. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I like just about all of the filler actually, and yeah those panther tribe episodes were particularly awesome, I liked how much it involved Sesshomaru. I really like the ones with Hoshiyomi and the ninja demons too. Luckilly there aren't'' too'' many filler episodes in InuYasha so it doesn't really affect the overall plot of the show. I see you're a fan of Bankotsu, I love him too. He's one of my favorite characters really; I liked the whole Band of Seven arc a lot, most of the members were really cool characters. Super Shmevan (talk) 04:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you make a good point about Chokyukai, that wasn't a great filler episode. About the only thing that I liked about it was the fact that his little monkey minion was named "Son Goku" and I really like Dragon Ball. But I would agree that a lot of filler is pretty pointless, mostly because it isn't in the original manga and I bet the people in charge of the anime don't want to create any episodes that would change the story or anything. Haha, that's awesome that they showed Bankotsu in action in the manga; just a side question about the manga, is it a lot more graphic and profane than the anime? I think I've read a few chapters of the manga and from what I've seen there is quite a bit more profanity (mostly coming from Inuyasha) in the manga. I agree about Jakotsu too! He's probably my second favorite member of the Band of Seven and his sword was really cool. I thought it was interesting that he was made to be homosexual. I thought Suikotsu and Renkotsu were really cool too; Suikotsu because of his split personality (by the way, his evil form was basically Wolverine, right?) and Renkotsu because he was so cunning and thoughtful and I think the Band of Seven's manner of resurrection really changed him and made him want to cling to life at all costs, considering they were all basically dead already. Super Shmevan (talk) 05:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Heh, yeah I thought the manga was probably more violent based on what I've seen. I'm pretty sure what I have read are like manga scans, that's funny that they've added curse words that aren't actually there in the original. I have read that there is nudity in the manga too; like in the manga Mistress Centipede's nipples are visible while in the anime they aren't, isn't that the case? That is true about Renkotsu, I think he seemed like the most villainous of all of the Band of Seven (obviously, they're all pretty villainous considering that they're psychopathic killers). He was the only one who was openly going against Bankotsu's wishes and was really only looking out for himself; I can see how he would be an unlikable character, mostly because he killed Jakotsu. What do you think of the Inuyasha movies? Super Shmevan (talk) 03:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I love all four of the movies too; I would say that my favorites are the 3rd and 4th too, though I still can't decide which is my favorite out of the two. I like the 3rd movie a lot because the Inu no Taishō appears, and even though he appears rather briefly he sure does make an impact. I loved when he used the Wind Scar so effectively; he's definitely one of the coolest (if not the coolest) character to appear in the series. And yeah the Sō’unga was really awesome, its power was amazing; and of course the fact that Sesshōmaru was so involved just made it that much better. The 4th was really awesome as well; the four water gods were really cool characters and I loved all of those half-demons who were introduced; half-demons look really cool, ha. I would also agree with you about the 2nd movie, it was probably my least favorite. I still really enjoyed it, and it's a bit surprising that it is my least favorite because it's the only movie that Naraku or his incarnations appear (and I love Naraku); I guess Kaguya didn't really do it for me. Super Shmevan (talk) 05:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought Menōmaru was pretty cool too, especially when he became Hyōga, heh. But yeah it really didn't help that Sesshōmaru played such a minor role in the first movie, and he had a pretty random encounter with Kikyō and I'm pretty sure that is the only time that they've actually spoken. I love Kōga! He was so strong/fast, probably because of the jewel shards he had in his legs; I'd say he was one of the strongest demons in the show. I'm pretty disappointed that they never showed him in his full demon form, only in his humanoid form. I bet he would have looked awesome as a giant wolf demon. Haha, that's funny that he used his sword in the manga, I don't think he used it during the anime? I totally forgot that he even had a sword until you said that. Oh and yeah dude for sure, I'll take a look at those chapters and make any edits that are needed. Let me know whenever there is anything else you'd like me to review for you. Super Shmevan (talk) 05:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That's true, they just about acknowledge each others existence when Suikotsu died, well almost anyway. And no problem, really I didn't see any major mistakes in the articles I just reworded a few sentences, and a few typos here and there is to be expected with anything. But yeah I'll get to the others as soon as I can to make similar edits. So far I've been pretty impressed with each chapter article that I've looked at Super Shmevan (talk) 21:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, ya know, I have seen a lot of chapter articles that have been similar to that and I would agree that they are inadequate and need some work; but there are like over 500 chapters in the manga so it's gonna take some time for all of them to look perfect. But really, I've seen a lot of articles on this wiki, whether they're manga chapters or otherwise, that have looked unfinished. And I totally know what you mean by how much mental energy is used when creating/editing these articles; that's pretty much why I don't edit every article in a day, sometimes I have an edit overload and I just need to take a break from it from time to time. Super Shmevan (talk) 07:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it really is draining having to create a brand new article and having to fill it with good content. Haha, those are pretty early ones! The soul piper and Mayu are before Naraku is even introduced I think. I had forgotten that after Sesshomaru's first appearance he doesn't come back for a really long time..I'm not even certain of when his second appearance was... was it when Naraku gave him all of those different arms to use in battle against Inuyasha? I like the Thunder Brothers episodes a lot too, I think that episode where they and Shippo were first introduced was like the first episode that I ever saw, heh. I really liked that filler episode with the Thunder sister, Soten, too. Super Shmevan (talk) 04:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Haha, Miroku is hilarious. One of my favorite Miroku moments was when he and Sango were alone on Mount Hakurei and they were like searching around for something and his lecherous thoughts have been purified but he's trying really really hard to touch her butt, basically like it's something he wants more than anything he has ever wanted in his entire life; it really cracks me up. I've looked at most of the chapter articles you asked me to and they've all been really good, I've only really had to make small edits on the articles. Super Shmevan (talk) 04:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you got it, man. I looked at them and there wasn't really all that much I had to clean up; you did a good job on both. I liked that line about the "over-the-top anime fall" because I always see that and note how strange and funny it is; I bet characters fall like that in almost every anime. By the way, I'm glad to see that you're back here editing again :) Super Shmevan (talk) 21:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ehh yeah, I know how that is. School can be a real pain, ya know? And yeah, I suppose I have kind of made the episode articles one of my main projects, but there's still so much I have to do! Rarely any of the episode pages follow the format that they're supposed to and there are still a lot that don't even have infoboxes, or are stubs with like a sentence or two. Honestly it seems to me that there is still a lot of work to be done on this wiki and there's only a few of us who have been editing here regularly lately. And I see that you still have lots of chapters to get through as well D: it's enough to make your head explode! Super Shmevan (talk) 21:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. InuYasha (and'' The Final Act'') have been off the air and finished for what seems like an eternity, so people might have just forgotten about it, or are just focusing on other animes that are still coming out with new material, like you said. That's probably the main reason why this wikia is like a ghost town at times. And I guess the fact that we're so few in number is partially why there have been so many spelling and grammatical errors; there are so many anonymous contributors who... contribute here without really worrying about their spelling or if they vandalize an article or something. Oh well, it looks like it's up to us to protect this wikia and such, Kikyō won't be able to help us this time around. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi Banryu! No, she hasn't replied to my messages yet. I remember her saying about entering university, and she might not have free time in her hands :( As for the daimyō-kai, well, it was last held in July 2012. Another one was scheduled to be held on August 4, 2012, but unfortunately I couldn't make it. Rowan and Suzaku discussed a few issues they had in their agenda, I think. We can definitely have another daimyō-kai if Suzaku, Rowan, or even Serena (the first bureaucrat) returns. Suzaku... I have no idea what has happened to him. Like Rowan, he must be busy with university assignments :) I think we should wait till Easter and if they're still MIA, we can choose another admin, HalberdBanryu, maybe? :D Ryoga (talk) 11:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in university as well :) You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help. Ryoga (talk) 15:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Notification A blog post has been created to discuss the selection of a new bureaucrat. Please take a look, thank you. Ryoga (talk) 11:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Daiyokai Group Thing It's daimyō-kai silly! Not daiyōkai... :P And yes, as soon as we get a date down we can start planning for it. I have not heard from Wikia Staff, although I have tried contacting them about the bureaucrat issue. From my point of view, Rowan is still on hiatus, despite the one week she was back. Ironically I'' was on hiatus when she came back. XD But anyway, yeah, I don't know, but this disputing articles thing has been going on all week and Fast Moon-san keeps accusing me of being a bad administrator. I hope she calms down and realizes that she needs to pick her battles more tactfully. ~(._.)~ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'd rather people be able to cooperate peacefully without having to leave, but if that's the only way to resolve these constant confrontations... :/ Anyway, I'm glad you're back. ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Images Don't forget to license your recently uploaded image according to our user image policy.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Daimyō-kai Hi! We're planning on having a daimyō-kai next week, preferrably at 10PM (EST) on Friday, May 10. Would this be something you could attend?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Great! I'll update the community messages.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC): I wanted to let you know that I may be traveling unexpectedly and will not be able to attend our continuation of last night's daimyo-kai. So I think we should postpone it until further notice.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) From Jinie you should add more chapters by --Jinierules (talk) 02:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quotes I've wondered what to do about quote sourcing; it's not very aesthetic to source each individual one, but I suppose if you wanted to, that's what you'd have to do, just use the normal ref coding. As for the signature, I just add font code to my preferences in the custom signature box.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Navi-boxes I'm not sure I understand your question. Volumes only include 8 chapters at a time, so it would be impossible to group them by tens. I'm not sure why we have that rule about only high quality articles get the naviboxes, but I personally don't like it. However, I do think it's a good idea to get administrator consent before creating new naviboxes, since, just like categories, if we don't have that kind of restriction things can get out of hand. With that said, if you want to create volume naviboxes for the manga chapters along the lines of Template:Vol1, feel free to do so. And yes, any article can be a featured article, so long as it meets the requirements.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :On an unrelated note, did the manga quote you posted in Ryūkotsusei's article come from an official translated volume or a fan-based translation?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I don't read the manga, so I thought they'd all have the same number of chapters as the first volume. Anyway, feel free to add the templates to chapter pages even if they aren't "high quality."--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle''']] 02:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC)